


Оливки встретились с изумрудами

by ilera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Paradox, Parody, Weird Plot Shit, грамматические ошибки, и много чего еще, орфографические ошибки, отсутствие смысла, парадоксы, присутствуют художественные и не очень обороты, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Всем перлам в фиках по ГП посвящается, с любовью.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter/Severus Snape





	Оливки встретились с изумрудами

Он ворвался неспешным шагом, словно летучая мышь, и Хогвартс сжался, и ученики от страха. Гарри подумал. Подумал, что это не к добру (к дождю). Восхищение грозило захватить чувства мальчика, но не захватило. "Впереди были зелья... т.е. Снейп... т.е. зелья... но зелья это Снейп, а Снейп это зелья", — думал Гари. Глаза Снейпа прыгнули на Гари, оставляя позади склизкий след. Оливки встретились с изумрудами, и оливки подались напору смелой зелени Гариных глаз. Драко в с трахе скукожился, стал таким маленьким, что погрузился в глубины гор своих детских воспоминаний — вспомнил себя в 16 лет.   
— Сегодня у нас, точнее у вас, ни на что не годные гриффиндорцы и замечательные слизеринцы, будут зелья. У вас срок годности прошел, хахаха! Время вышло!  
По окну грозно застучал дождь, будто предупреждая о нашествии чего-то, чего мальчик не мог понять. Его охватило волнующее чувство в сердце, которое так и стремилось выпрыгнуть из горла или куда-то еще. Рон удивленно сказал:  
— Разве сегодня зелья?  
— Да, Рон, сегодня зелья, — сказал Гари, сказал.  
А Гермиона пнула рыжика, оставив на лице синяк. Он закричал. Снейп отнял много баллов и всячески издевался над Гарри.   
А в это время в кабинете у Дамблдора он давал всем профессорам конфетки.   
— Где же Серверус? — спрашивал он, странно подмигивая очками-полумесяцами МакГонагал.  
— У него уроки, директор.  
Думбльдор кинул на женщину взгляд, та его смело поймала.  
— А почему вы... ты не учишь никого?  
— Любовь сметет все преграды, Альбус.


End file.
